Intercambio Secreto
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: La Orden tendra una fiesta de navidad y esta vez haran un intercambio...como siempre,Kanda cree que es una tonteria pero una idea de Daisya tal vez le haga cambiar de opinion...un fic con Kanda y con alguna festividad siempre garantiza toneladas de humor


Hola!Aquí estoy de regreso después de un laaaargo tiempo ¬¬… Errr, pues se me ocurrió escribir un fic digno de la fecha que acaba de pasar jaja me encanta Kanda con su desprecio hacia todo, es genial para esta clase fics…y para todos jaja ahg…no tienen idea de lo que me tarde escribiendo esto ¬¬U

Ningún personaje me pertenece

Disfrútenlo, mi regalo de Navidad para todos n.n

oOoOOoOoOoO

_**INTERCAMBIO SECRETO**_

_No…_

El sol apenas se levantaba por el horizonte iluminando lo que era la gran construcción que tenia de nombre la Orden Oscura…

_No podía ser…_

Y en aquel frondoso bosquecillo que rodeaba a la Orden ya se podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaros

_No por favor…_

Y en contraste con el armonioso trinar de los pájaros…Unos estruendosos villancicos, interpretados por Komui y los del departamento científico, que hacían temblar todo el edificio…

Cierto joven asiático de cabellos negroazulados, permanecía en su cama encogiéndose entre las sabanas y presionando su almohada contra sus oídos.

-No puede ser!

Con unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos oscuros, Kanda se levanto de golpe aventando su almohada contra su armario con la misma fuerza que utilizaría para matar a un akuma.

La blanca almohada dio justo en el blanco, un pequeño calendario fue a dar contra el piso a causa del impacto de la almohada asesina.

En el calendario se podía ver como todos los días del mes de Diciembre estaban marcados con un tache y finalmente el 24 y 25 estaban rodeados y tachonados con unas intensas marcas rojas y negras como si hubieran querido deshacerse de esos días…

Obviamente a Kanda no le hacía gracia la época en la que se encontraban…Jhe…Bueno, era de esperarse…es decir, nunca le caen en gracia las épocas festivas, sin importar cual sea…

El peliazul se acerco a su armario dando zancadas dignas de un gigante enfurecido.

Antes de abrir el armario le dio una patada a su tachonado calendario…

Comenzó a vestirse para aquel día con su ropa más navideña, un suéter tejido color rojo con una gran árbol de navidad en el pecho…jajaja ¿A quién engañamos? …Solo se puso su ropa habitual, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros que le quedaban endemoniadamente bien.

Se arreglo un poco el largo cabello con las manos, miro por todos lados pero su cinta para el cabello no estaba…ya que…asi estaba bien…

Kanda se acerco a la puerta para abrirla pero se detuvo a medio movimiento….

Tal vez lo mejor sería cerrar con llave, atrancar la puerta con el armario y no salir de ahí hasta que toda la festividad acabara… Si eso estaría bien…

Tendría que renunciar a su preciada soba…

-Tch, ya que…-se dijo orgulloso de sus brillantes ideas. Mejor morirse de hambre unas horas que ir con la bola de bobos a celebrar estupideces, según él.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta con llave, unos golpes se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Kanda? ¿Ya estas despierto?-llamo la pelinegra Lenalee con su voz aniñada y amable

-…

-¿Kanda? Bueno, solo espero que vayas estar con nosotros mas tarde en la fiesta…¿Iras verdad?-pregunto en tono de suplica

-No.

-Vamos, Kanda…-le dijo la china con voz dulce, aunque no lo suficientemente dulce para convencerlo-Además, va a haber un intercambio y tenemos que ir al comedor a ver a quien nos toca dar un regalo…vamos…

-Si, Yuu, no seas aguafiestas -la voz del Bookman junior, es decir Lavi, era inconfundible-Tu sabes que tarde o temprano vas a salir…-le dijo el pelirojo en un tono que sugería que lo obligarían, como siempre.

-No esta vez, Bakausagui… ¡Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Lenalee frunció el ceño-...Dame una buena razón para no ir a celebrar con nosotros esta Navidad, Kanda

-Ustedes.-simple, rotundo, directo…

-…

Se escucharon unos pasos alejándose rápidamente

-Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, Yuu…-le comento Lavi con voz seria-Ya sabes lo importantes que son estas cosas para ella…y los demás…

Hubo un pequeño silencio…Kanda creía que por fin los había ahuyentado…pero no.

-Saque esto de la biblioteca hace un rato.

Un libro delgado apareció deslizándose por debajo de su puerta.

-¡Seguro te va a gustar!-le dijo el ojiverde animadamente-¡Es más, te vas a sentir identificado con un personaje! Jajajajajaja

La alegre risa de Lavi se fue apagando a medida que se alejaba por el pasillo

-Tch…

Kanda tomo el libro…

-"Un cuento de Navidad"…Navidad.-la misma palabra le repugnaba.

Pensó en aventar el libro por la ventana pero creyó que tal vez estaría bien leerlo…Después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Un intercambio-decía Allen muy animado mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto con Krory

-Me agrada mucho la idea…aunque debieron haberlo pensado antes-comento el mayor-Ahora ya no hay mucho tiempo para ir a comprar…

-Supongo-Allen mostro una enorme sonrisa mientras sus ojos plateados brillaban con intensidad. Estaba tan emocionado, era la primera vez que participaría en un intercambio con todos en la Orden.

Lenalee los alcanzo con mirada triste.

-¿No lo convenciste, Lenalee?-pregunto Krory

-No…

-No me sorprende-susurro el albino

-El se lo pierde, vamos-dijo el vampiro exorcista tratando de animar a la chica

-Si…

En el comedor ya estaba reunida toda Orden, así que el salón estaba a estallar de gente. En el centro Reever tenía una bosa llena de papeles con los nombres de TODOS…era una gran bolsa…El científico les daba al azar un papel a cada uno.

Los jóvenes fueron por su papel…

Pronto era el turno de Allen.

Todos miraron expectantes. Estaban seguros de que al joven albino le tocaría darle a Kanda y que a Kanda le tocaría darle a él…

No había truco en la bolsa y ni Reever ni los demás habían confabulado contra ellos para que pasara aquello…No…Bueno, esta vez no…

Estaban seguros de que aquellos dos iban a tener que darse regalo solo por cosa el destino…si, el destino solía hacer esa clase de jugadas sin que nadie metiera mano.

Allen, muy seguro, metió la mano en la bolsa y extrajo su papel, lo abrió solo un segundo para evitar que los curiosos miraran.

Contrario a las predicciones, el peliblanco sonrió ampliamente totalmente satisfecho con la elección.

Todos dieron un suspiro decepcionado, si Allen sonreía así debía ser porque no le toco Kanda….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-B-A-K-A-U-S-A-G-U-IIIII…-susurraba Kanda arrastrando las palabras con odio extremo

El libro ya yacía junto a su maltrecho calendario en el suelo

-Estúpido libro de mier…

"Un cuento de Navidad" La historia de un hombre malhumorado que recibe las visitas de tres fantasmas navideños y que gracias a ellos cambia su actitud…

-Ridículo

¿Acaso Lavi le estaba sugiriendo que él era como ese viejo? Si, asi era.

Todo un insulto…

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así…Iría inmediatamente a darle una lección al bobo conejo…

Seria rápido: saldría, le daría una golpiza al ojiverde y regresaría antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Kanda salió de su habitación con una sonrisa divertida llena de maldad.

El samurái iba pensando en las múltiples formas de hacer sufrir al pelirojo cuando vio como su molesto compañero de misiones se acercaba por el pasillo.

Daisya Barry…¿De verdad era posible odiar tanto a alguien?...En fin…

Vio como Daisya agitaba algo en la mano, al parecer, un papel..

-¡Hey Yu…Kaandaaa!-dijo rectificándose para no recibir una paliza-¿Vas por tu papel?

-¿Qué? No.-le dijo pasando de largo.

-¿¡Eeh!¿¡No vas a participar en el intercambio!-pregunto el joven siguiendo al peliazul

-No…

-¿De verdad?

-¡Noo!¡No voy a participar en esa tontería!

-Pero si es tan divertidoo…

-¿Qué tiene de divertido?-pregunto Kanda ya algo harto

-Pues…siempre se puede poner alguna broma en el regalo…-Daisya sonrió-Ya sabes, meter experimentos extraños de Komui y decir que son tónicos para el cabello, o regalar ropa interior…humm…bueno, ya sabes, bromas.

-Tonterías Tch… deja de molestarme, tengo que darle una lección a alguien.

Dicho esto el peliazul siguió caminado pero la voz de su compañero lo detuvo abruptamente.

-Y…y si te tocara alguien de quién te quieras vengar, podrías hacerlo…alguien como ¿Lavi, tal vez?-dijo maliciosamente Daysa sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-…-Una broma al conejo…no era mala idea…-¿Aun quedan papeles?

-Sip, bastantes…pero YO tengo el de Lavi-le dijo burlón mostrándole el papel donde decía "Lavi" y dándole a entender que no se lo daría…al menos, no gratis…

-¿Qué quieres por él?

-Je-Daisya se acerco hasta él lentamente manteniendo su sonrisa burlona-Bésame.

…

El cerebro de Kanda pareció hacer corto circuito durante unos segundos

…

¿Había escuchado bien?

…

¿¡Q-que lo besara!

…

¿¡Daisya era gay?

…

Bueno no lo culparía…casi no había chicas en la Orden

…

¡Bueno,NO! ¡Eso tampoco significaba que él se fuera a hacer gay! Kanda yu no se andaba con esas cosas…

…

Pero Daisya…

…

El cerebro de Kanda ya estaba empezando a armar toda una historia de que como tal vez Daisya se había cambiando para…el otro lado…cuando unas sonoras carcajadas lo sacaron del shock.

-JAJAJAJA¡CAISTE!-Daisya fue a dar contra el suelo muerto de risa-¡Hubieras visto la cara que pusiste! JAJAJAJAJA-sus carcajadas sonaron por todo el pasillo-¿Acaso lo estabas pensando, Yu? Jajaja-se levanto-Ven aquí, Yu-le dijo aun burlándose de él- Dame un beso muack muack!

-ERES UN…

-Cálmate, Kanda, solo bromeaba

-TU…

-Errr..ejem-se aclaro la garganta, se había arriesgado demasiado…mejor cambiar de tema rápido-Ejem…estábamos hablando de cómo me pagaras esto-agito su papel-Y no te emociones, no quiero un beso…

-…-Un aura se empezaba a formar tras el samurái quien ya empezaba a desenvainar la espada

-¡Ok, ok! ¡Solo consígueme el papel que dice "Lenalee"!-exclamo

-¿Para qué rayos quieres el de ella?

-Tengo mis razones. ¿Hecho?-Daisya alargo una mano

-…tch…hecho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda maldijo el momento en que acepto. Daisya quería el papel que decía Lenalee.

Su primer problema: ¿Cómo sabría quien tenía el dichoso papelito?

Si por suerte le tocaba a él el de la china, seria sencillo…pero si no…¿Qué haría?

Nuevamente el comedor quedo en silencio cuando el peliazul entro para tomar su papel. Fue rápido. Entro a zancadas, metió la mano el bolsa, saco un papel y salió del comedor.

Una vez en el pasillo Kanda abrió el papel. Se puso rojo de frustración al leer…

"Allen Walker"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Allen!

El peliblanco acababa de entrar en una tienda del pintoresco pueblo cuando Lenalee le llamo desde el otro lado de la calle, el chico no la había escuchado.

La china se fijo en el llamativo letrero de la tienda

"Tienda de Bromas"

-¿Qué comprara?-se pregunto la chica siguiendo de largo cargando bajo el brazo un paquete envuelto en papel brillante rojo con una cinta verde.

Lenalee acaba de salir de una tienda de juguetes…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tch…

Era lo único que Kanda podía decir ante su mala suerte.

Encontrar el papel de Lenalee sería demasiado difícil, ni siquiera valía la pena intentar buscarlo en toda la Orden…a menos que…

El asiático emprendió el camino hacia el departamento científico.

Seria tono pensar que Komui no haría de la suyas esta vez. Kanda sabía que el científico era demasiado sobreprotector como para dejar el papel de su hermana a la suerte.

-Nah…él lo tiene-se dijo sonriendo.

Abrió despacio la puerta del departamento cuidando que nadie le viera, había pocas personas, la mayoría seguía en el comedor. Y al fondo estaba el chino.

Komui, como siempre, dormía profundamente en su escritorio; probablemente estaba tranquilo sabiendo que él tenía el papel de su querida hermanita.

Las pocas personas que estaban ahí platicaban entre ellos, así que sin ser visto, Kanda se acerco al chino.

El chino roncaba.

Primero reviso sus bolsas. Nada…

Con mucho cuidado busco en el escritorio…Nada…nada de nada

Komui tenía ambas manos hechas puños…tal vez si…

Sabía que se arriesgaba pero algo tenía que intentar. Acerco las manos a ambos lados se su torso y le hizo cosquillas en las costillas

-mhg…je…je…Lenalee…Lenal…jeje-murmuro el chino

Las cosas no salieron del todo como lo previsto.

Con un rápido pero torpe movimiento Komui jalo de la cintura al joven y lo hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-Lenaleeee…Lenaleee…eres tan lindaaa…-decía aun dormido y restregando su rostro contra el del otro.

-Tch…rayos…-dijo el peliazul tratando de apartarse del científico, quien tenía brazos de hierro

Bueno, no había mucho que hacer, solo esperar a que lo soltara cuando despertara…Necesitaría dar una buena explicación…

Puesto que ya no podía salir del abrazo, decidió buscar en las bolsas de los pantalones del chino, busco pero nuevamente…nada

-Basta…Reever, basta jaja... je…

Kanda solo enarco una ceja… Haría de cuenta que no había escuchado eso…

Ah…bueno…era todo…

-Lenaleee…tu cabello huele tan bien…-comento después Komui olisqueando su cabello que traía suelto

-Kamisama…-susurro

Komui siguió…errr…siguió confundiendo al joven hasta que los demás científicos se apiadaron de él y lo zafaron del abrazo del chino. Le preguntaron cómo había acabado así pero Kanda salió inmediatamente algo avergonzado.

-Me rindo. Estúpido intercambio.

-¿Así lo vas a dejar Kanda?-le dijo Daisya con cierta decepción

-Si-el otro miro por sobre su hombro-Ya no me importa.

-Hum…ah, ok… pero ¿también vas a dejar sin regalo a quien te toco?

-Jhe, ese tipo me importa mucho menos.

-Oh…pero es Navidad, Kanda

-Tch-Como si eso le importara.

-Aun puedes hacerle una broma, aunque no sea Lavi.-le dijo alejándose-Nos vemos…¡Que tenga una feliz Navidad, señor Scrooge! jajajajajaja

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que se puede decir…En la noche Daisya apareció con unos vendajes en brazos y piernas

En fin…Todos acababan de cenar el exquisito banquete que les había preparado Jerry para aquella noche y ya todos se habían reunido en torno al enorme y adornado árbol de Navidad que había en el centro del salón para el intercambio.

Muchos iban de traje o simplemente con gorritos rojos y blancos así como bufandas. A fuera hacia un frio de los mil demonios pero adentro se sentía una agradable calidez…

El intercambio empezó.

Científicos y demás gente de la Orden iba de un lado al otro buscando a las personas que les tocaban. Los regalos eran recibidos con sonrisas y abrazos de agradecimiento.

Bufandas, abrigos, gorros, relojes, zapatos, guantes, batas nuevas…en fin, toda clase de cosas empezaron a desenvolverse ante la mirada deslumbrada de sus dueños.

Una cabecita plateada destacaba un poco entre la gente. Allen permanecía cerca de la mesa donde había postres y comía lentamente un poco de pudin navideño. Bajo un brazo tenía un paquete envuelto con papel brillante azul.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Era totalmente ridículo. ¿Cómo dejo que el comentario de Daisya influyera en si…?

Kanda miraba con desprecio un paquetito con envoltura plateada y un moño azul claro que estaba en su escritorio junto a su flor de Loto.

-Es tonto…ah…estúpido, Moyashi…estúpido Daisya

Con cierto pesar tomo el paquete y salió al pasillo. Después de todo había gastado su tiempo y su dinero en aquel regalo…Ojala valiera la pena.

-¿Kanda?

Lavi le alcanzo rápidamente

-¡¿Iras al intercambio!-pregunto el pelirojo sonriendo-je…¿Recibió las visitas de los fantasmas de las navidades, Sr. Scrooge?

Oh, sí, casi se le había olvidado el asunto pendiente con el conejo.

-Inocencia Activada…¡Primera ilusión!¡Insectos infernales!-exclamo al desenvainar su espada

-¡Waaaah!-Lavi, rápidamente esquivo los insectos-¡Nos vemos después!-le dijo agitando una mano al irse corriendo

Después le daría una golpiza, por el momento tenía que ir al comedor para su premio de consolación: Moyashi.

Al llegar vio a todo el mundo intercambiando regalos y palabras de agradecimiento así como abrazos.

Las personas se le quedaban viendo totalmente asombradas de su presencia en aquella festividad que él consideraba tonta.

El peliazul quitaba a las personas de su camino a empujones, si que la Orden estaba atestada de gente...y fue entonces que encontró al Moyashi devorando un plato de pudin.

-Tu.-le dijo secamente-Moyashi.

-Allen.-le corrigió el menor sin mirarlo

-Moyashi. -repitió

-Allen.

-…-Kanda se quedo en silencio para terminar con aquel juego

-Mi nombre es Allen.

-No me importa tu nombre.-se acerco hacia él y lo jalo del brazo para obligarle a mirarlo; el plato que sostenía el peliblanco cayo al piso haciéndose pedazos y el regalo de envoltura azul salió volado a los pies del asiático

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, Bakanda!

Como respuesta el albino recibió un golpe en el estomago provocado por un paquete plateado.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto incrédulo Allen

-¿Estas ciego o solo eres tonto, Moyashi?

El menor puso los ojos en blanco y señalo el paquete a los pies de Kanda

-Ese es para ti, Bakanda.

El peliazul alzo una ceja y tomo el paquete azul

Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos…(Por ahí, Lenalee se sonrojo y sonrió disimuladamente tratando de controlar a su espíritu amante del yaoi…)

Finalmente a Allen si le había tocado darle a Kanda y viceversa pero ¿Entonces porque Walker parecía tan contento? Y ¿Por qué Kanda tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción malévola en su cara?

Ambos jóvenes quitaron la envoltura de los paquetes y abrieron las cajas al mismo tiempo…

Fue tan rápido que los que pestañearon se perdieron el espectáculo.

Al abrir las cajas dos bombas de pintura explotaron pintando las caras de los jóvenes.

Allen quedo tan azul cual (1)pitufo mientras Kanda quedo tan blanco como el cabello del albino

Todo quedo en silencio.

-TU…-dijeron al unisonó

El comedor estallo en risas mientras los dos jóvenes se enzarzaban en una pelea…

La noche pasó sin más novedades…no, bueno, esperen…Daisya tuvo que pagar el precio por robarle un beso a Lenalee bajo un muérdago, ahí estaba la razón de porque quería el papel de la china, era una lástima que a media declaración Komui hiciera su intento de asesinarlo, para consuelo de Daisya, Lenalee le había regalado un balón de futbol…mmm…y…Bueno, Komui(como era de esperarse, había escondido su papel en su boina) le regalo un minikomurin a Lenalee, sabiamente la chica no lo activo…fuera de eso, no había pasado nada más.

Al final Kanda y Allen se quedaron solos en el comedor, tirados en el piso, totalmente exhaustos.

-Hey, Moyashi-le llamo el peliazul

-¿Qué quieres, Bakanda?

-…Feliz Navidad.

-¡!-¡¿Era posible! Kanda había demostrado un poco de amabilidad hacia su persona…-¡¿Q-que dijiste, Kanda!

-Que te pudras.

-…-Allen sonrió...

-…-Yuu Kanda cerró los ojos reprimiendo su sonrisa…después de todo… era Navidad… sacudió la cabeza-Tch! Estúpido libro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yo se que ya paso esta fecha pero espero que se la hayan pasado tan bien como yo n.n…Bueno, ¿comentarios?...en fin_**…¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_

(1)Pitufos:Monitos completamente azules de una caricatura ya bastante vieja..

_Ahora sí, eh regresado…_ (Autora: XD)(Lectores: ¬¬U)


End file.
